Fourth Milander Invasion
| style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Belligerents' |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Miland Galen's Private Army | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Republic of Windy Valley Station Square Army The Halberdiers New SDR City State of MIlheim Yorgen Rebellion |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Commanders' |- style="vertical-align: top; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| King Mylen II Lord Greye Galen | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| Station Square Officer Kylo Roran Miles Milheim Sir Bryce Killian Southern Desert Sultan Jakon Magrein Windy Valley Timothy 'Jarhead' Black City-State Milheim Thane Maxwell Milheim Sir Aedan Milheim Sir Cailen Milheim Miland ' Knight-Lord Surlon Yorgen |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"|'Strength | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| Station Square 50,000 Infantry 3,000 Cavalry 10 Tanks Southern Desert 100,000 Infantry 500 Cavalry 5 Tanks Windy Valley 200,000 Infantry 1,500 Cavalry 20 Tanks City-State Milheim 2,000 Minor Clones 5 Elite Clones Miland 100,000 Infantry 5,000 Cavalry 30 Tanks | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| Station Square 40,000 Infantry 15,000 Cavalry 14 Artillery Pieces 400 Halberdier Mercenaries 50 SDR Volunteers Southern Desert 20,000 Royal Guard 80,000 Infantry 4,000 Civilian Volunteers 50,000 Cavalry 20 Cannons Windy Valley 500,000+ Mercenaries (estimate) City-State Milheim 50 Knights 90 Cavalry 5 Cannon Miland 400,000+ Militia (estimate) |} Miland had been pestering border-villages since the end of the Third War, but lately, King Mylen II has reinstated the cloning program in secret. And forced Galen to make a distraction to get the other nations attention when Aedan Milheim discovered this. This bought Miland enough time to prepare its armies and complete several hundreds of minor Clones. Data taken from heroes of the other wars. Eventually, a high-profile attack on a small town outside of Station Square caused fleeing Aedan Milheim to team up with Bryce and Keala, who eventually went along with Sakuro aswell. Later, they went to Station Square where they met Officer Kylo Roran of the local police office. The office was the target of Miland's first bombardments and crippled the defenses, then Kyla Galen invaded it, the attack was eventually stopped when Kylo and Sakuro gathered a small army, Among them members of the Black-Quill tribe and the Druidess Ankh with her companions. Aedan managed to assassinate Kyla Galen and an imposter of Greye Galen aswell. after things calmed down, Miland attacked again, this time overrunning the lightly-organized Rebellion, outmatching them both in numbers and technology. Station Square became a testing ground of new bionic creations. This was against everything the Royal family of Mylen II stood against, and alot of the royal family turned against him, most notably of Thane Maxwell Milheim, who broke off from Miland and founded a City-State named after himself. Meanwhile in Miland's Capital, Knight-Lord Surlon Yorgen, a minor noble, rallied rebels from far and wide to oppose Miland and its outlandish new contraptions like Project Biox and the Clone Program.While in Windy Valley, the now organized Mercenary Armies united under Timothy 'Jarhead' Black, the same person who overthrew Francis Gryphon after the Third War.